Loving You
by nicfanz
Summary: Jackie loves Randy, but he doesn't love her...or does he? OneShot


Disclaimer: I do not own Randy or Jackie or any characters of the WWE

She wanted him. He was everything a girl desires. He was good looking, athletic, rich, caring, to name a few of his irresistible qualities. She made it no secret that she had feelings for him. For years, ever since she came to the WWE, she chased after him. She followed him to his locker room, and even went out to the ring during his matches, which did more harm than good seeing that it distracted him and had cost him his matches. He told her many times that he wasn't interested and for her to stop bothering him. But she knew his true feelings. She saw the way he looked at her, how his eyes sparkled when she walked towards him. He wasn't letting her in the door yet but he was unlocking it.

She came towards him and tugged on his arm. He turned around and annoyance flickered in his eyes.

'What do you want Jackie?" he asked impatiently.

"There's a new restaurant in town. Do you want to go?" Jackie asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I already told you. I do not like you. Why don't you go ask someone else?" He turned away and continued talking to his Batista and Flair.

Dejected, Jackie walked away not knowing that Randy was watching her.

"Why don't find you find someone else? Someone that deserves you and cares for you like you care for him," Molly suggested to her friend.

"But I like Randy. He's the only guy for me," Jackie protested.

Molly sighed.

"But he doesn't like you. All the years you spent chasing after him, it got you no where. You've been wasting precious time, when you could have found someone that truly cares."

Jackie lowered her head to the floor. Maybe Molly was right. Randy didn't respond to her advances and he probably never will. Maybe she should find someone new. But she had this feeling that deep down Randy does care for her, more than she ever knew.

"Maybe you're right Molly. All this time I spent trying to get Randy, and look at where I am now. Alone and single. I should start looking for someone else," she conceded.

Molly smiled.

"Now you're talking."

"I'm not sure about this Molly," Jackie said uncomfortably. It was Friday night and Molly was helping her get ready for her date.

"Don't worry. You look beautiful." Molly looked at the blond beauty who was in a white spaghetti strapped dress which revealed her bare back and her blond hair was halfway tied up leaving the rest flowing down her back.

"You think Chris will like this?" Jackie asked doubtfully.

"Of course he will," Molly said confidently. She had set up Jackie with her friend Chris Jericho. At first he was a bit reluctant seeing that he didn't really know the blond diva, but after begging and pleading from Molly, he eventually gave in.

At that moment the doorbell rung and Molly ran up to open the door. Chris was standing outside in a black tuxedo carrying a bouquet of roses.

"My don't you look handsome," Molly teased which caused him to blush. She gestured for Jackie to come to the door.

"Wow you look beautiful," Chris complimented and handed Jackie the roses. She took them and smiled.

"Thank you. Shall we go now?"

Chris held out his arm which she took.

"The carriage awaits malady." Chris said it in such an exaggerated manner that Jackie and Molly had to laugh.

"This place is beautiful," Jackie gasped in awe. There were glass chandeliers hanging from the tall ceiling and the tables were decorated with imported silk.

"I'm glad you like it," Chris said with a smile.

They sat down and began to order.

"Wow is that Jackie?" Batista was practically drooling.

Randy looked at the table across from his and sure enough she was sitting there in her revealing dress with..._Chris Jericho_?! He felt his temper rise. Randy was breathing hard in order to keep himself calm. He clenched his fists until his knuckles were white.

"Randy, are you okay?" Batista asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Excuse me a minute." Randy got up from his table and went towards the restroom.

"Excuse me. I have to go to the restroom." Jackie got up while Jericho was waiting for their order. She went towards the restroom when she felt someone shove her against the wall. "Randy?" she asked in surprise.

"I'm surprise to see you here. Especially with _him._ I thought you liked me. So all this time you were just playing with me?" Randy demanded angrily.

"I wanted to be with you, but you kept turning me down. What do you expect me to do, wait for you forever?" Jackie replied furiously.

"Have you ever thought that the reason I turned you down was because I love you too much? The first time I saw you I knew you were the one. But I was so scared. I never felt this way. Every time you came close to me, I felt like just sweeping you into my arms. I wanted to tell you how I feel, but I was afraid," Randy said softly.

Finally Jackie knew the truth. He did like her, just as she suspected but he was too afraid to admit it. She threw her arms around him.

"I knew someday you would open the door and let me in." Jackie looked at him and smiled.

"Really?" Randy asked, grinning.

"Yes, but incase I was wrong, I was planning to invite Jericho to my house so we could..."

"Jackie Gayda! You are not to like anyone but me," Randy said jealously.

She giggled and ran out leaving Randy to chase after her.


End file.
